I'll Be Seeing You
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: A very short, chaste Jibbs story


A very little something based on one of my favorite songs. Hopefully you will enjoy.

* * *

I'll Be Seeing You

The door of Jens' office flies open and a furious looking Gibbs storms though the door.

"Good afternoon Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?" She asks in her calmest voice, knowing that it irritates him.

"What can you do for me?" He asks incredulously, "Well first of all you can tell me what the hell this is all about?" He waves a piece of paper in her face as a worried Cynthia peeks her head round the door.

"It's ok Cynthia," She says and she shuts the door, "Now, why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is." Jen asks, again using her calm Directors voice. She can feel the anger rolling off him and for some reason she enjoys it today. She wants to bait him to push her over the line because she is yearning for a good shouting match. He narrows his gorgeous blue eyes at her.

"I am not going." He says.

"Yes you are." She replies.

"No I am not."

"Y…Jethro…Do not push me today, you are going and that is it." Jen turns her chair to look out of the window and feels him come up behind her. He spins the chair round and much to her dismay she let out a girly squeak in surprise. He smiles crookedly at her embarrassment and crosses his arms in front of him. She scowls at him and sees a flicker of emotions across his face. She get out of her chair and stands on tiptoe right in front of him.

"You are going Jethro." Jen whispers and watches as he closes his eyes for the briefest moment before they snapped back open and glare at her. He sighs and she can tell which side of him won the internal argument.

"Fine, but don't you think we should get some practice in before hand then?" He asks as he offers her his hand.

"Here?" She asks incredulously to which he just nods. She realized a long time ago that she doesn't have to be Director in front of him all the time. Sometime she can just be Jen the partner, or Jen the ex-lover or Jen the friend, either way, she is Jen. She shakes her head in surrender and places her hand in his. His strong hand closes over hers and his free arm snakes round her waist and pulls her to him. He starts humming and he sways them both gently. For a moment she is lost to a time of undercover missions, romantic cities and exploring each others bodies. He spins her out and back in again and the motions makes her dizzy, although on second thoughts she doesn't know if it is because she is standing far too close to him.

"Jen?" He asks, pulling her out of her own memories.

"hmm?"

"Remember the song?" He asks and his voice is so low she almost doesn't hear him. For a second she has to think, and she wrinkles her brow in concentration. She hears a rumble from his chest and looks up at him.

"You laughing at me?" She asks.

"Only because you look so cute when you concentrate." He replies.

"Cute? I don't think so. Anyway, I don't remember the song, what is it?" She asks, desperate to change the subject from her being _cute_.

"I'll Be Seeing You." He says simply.

"Billie Holiday." She replies. He carries on humming and dips her low.

"I'll be looking at the moon…" He whispers and gently kisses her and brings her back up to her feet.

"But I'll be seeing you." She replies and kisses him back, "This doesn't mean that you have got out of it though, you still have to come." She says when she breaks away. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

"I know," he says.

"Why did you have such a problem with coming anyway?" She asks, "It is just my birthday party."

"I felt like an argument today." She looks up at him and laughs.

"Me too," She says, "Me too."

* * *

I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through. 

In that small cafe;  
The park across the way;  
The children's carousel;  
The chestnut trees;  
The wishin' well.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day;  
In every thing that's light and gay.  
I'll always think of you that way.

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new.  
I'll be looking at the moon,  
But I'll be seeing you.

* * *

V! 

xox


End file.
